Sur la trace du Scorpion
by Soulasylum
Summary: Une nouvelle élève très étrange arrive au lycée de Risingstars...
1. Chapter 1

Sur le trace du scorpion…

* * *

Bon et bien voilà une petite histoire sur un de mes persos, bon en fait sur plusieurs de mes persos qui se croisent Bien évidemment, COH/COV ne m'appartient pas (ça se saurait et à l'heure actuelle je serais déjà pêtée de tunes) mais les personnages sont miens ainsi que l'histoire :) Développement amoureux possible en yuri, yaoi et hét... Donc si ça vous choque... Bah, pas de bol pour vous :) Tout commentaire est évidemment accepté.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Davis Stany n'était pas vraiment le genre à être passionné par les rumeurs mais il ne pouvait ignorer cette « légende » née quelques mois auparavant, à propos d'une fille du lycée Bluehills qui aurait frappé un prof à coup de batte de baseball, au point de réduire son visage en bouillie et de l'envoyer dans le coma. Certains disaient que même lorsque les flics purent intervenir et l'attraper, elle continuait de se débattre en voulant achever ce prof. C'était ainsi qu'était née la légende de « Crimson », la rouquine de sang.

Personne ne savait ce qui était arrivé à cette fille mais tout le monde avait son opinion sur le pourquoi : Jalousie, folie,...

Davis s'en moquait bien, alors qu'il ouvrait d'un geste coutumier son casier personnel, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de récupérer son livre de math s'il ne voulait pas se faire lyncher par cette vache hystérique de Miss Roy. Mais même si son esprit restait concentré sur la recherche de son livre, ses oreilles captaient les bavardages des autres élèves passant à proximité.

« Il paraît qu'il y a une nouvelle dans la classe de la vache…

- Roy ? Ouais, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler…

- Au milieu de l'année ? Plutôt bizarre, non ?

- Elle s'appelle _amarante_.

- Amarante ? C'est pas français ça ?

- WAH ! Si c'est une française, je suis sûre qu'elle doit être canon et qu'elle s'habille super classe.

- Pffff… Les mecs...

- En espérant qu'elle est jolie, pas comme ce boudin de…

- Tu ferais mieux de regarder ta gueule avant de traiter les autres de boudins, face de pus.

- Et la tienne, tu l'as déjà regardé ! Espèce de… »

Le livre en main, Davis s'éloigne sagement vers sa salle de classe, il ne tenait aucunement à être en retard, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Davis faisait partie de ces personnes qui avaient besoin d'ordre, de précision et de rigueur. Même si la plupart des gens de son âge le trouvaient ennuyeux ou trop mâture, il s'en moquait. Son physique s'accordait avec son caractère : Il était grand et solide, pourvu d'une mâchoire carrée et d'un regard calme et indifférent. Ses cheveux bruns étaient impeccablement coupés à deux centimètres de hauteur. Son uniforme scolaire bleu était toujours propre et ordonné, les trois étoiles de l'école de Risingstars brillaient d'un éclat doré sur son blazer. Davis ajusta une dernière fois sa cravate.

Tandis qu'il marchait, les bavardages s'amplifiaient, l'ennuyant quelque peu. Il s'installa à son bureau en faisant quelques signes de tête aux élèves qu'il connaissait, Mitch toujours au fond de la classe, Lya à l'extrême gauche qui lui adressa un sourire timide avant de plonger son regard dans son propre livre. Derrière Davis, Betsie et Maria discutaient avec excitation sur la nouvelle qui n'était toujours pas arrivée. Davis roula des yeux, plaignant cette fille, Amarante, qui allait devoir affronter une horde de curieux assoiffés de potins en tout genre.

C'en était navrant…

Davis mit de côté ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le cours quand Miss Roy – alias la vache – fit entrer sa masse imposante dans la classe, faisant taire tout bavardage d'un seul regard. Elle ajusta ses immenses lunettes avant de s'asseoir pesamment dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau.

« Comme vous semblez tous et toutes le savoir, notre école accueille une nouvelle élève, Amarante Fairwings… Qui ne nous a pas encore honoré de sa présence, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix aigre. En attendant qu'elle daigne arriver, prenez votre livre, p. 345, et étudiez le chapitre sur… »

Davis grimaça intérieurement.

Enerver la vache le premier jour de son arrivée, cela frôlait la tentative de suicide. Il espérait que la nouvelle avait une excellente excuse… Quoique connaissant la vache, sauver une centaine de civils d'une armée de soldats du Conseil ne suffirait même pas.

Davis ouvrit son livre, comme tous les autres élèves, et se mit à lire silencieusement, en jetant parfois un coup d'œil à sa montre.

5 minutes de retard plus tard…

10 minutes de retard…

20 minutes de retard…

40 minutes de retard…

Un coup sec retentit sur la porte fermée.

Miss Roy jeta un regard furieux sur la porte.

« Entrez ! Aboya-t-elle. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Davis entendit distinctement les pouffements de rire de Betsie et de Maria. Certains élèves regardèrent, perplexes, celle qui venait d'entrer.

« Elle s'est trompée d'uniforme ? murmura Betsie en s'étouffant presque. »

S'il s'agissait d'Amarante Wingates, pensa Davis, alors il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle ne passe pas l'année.

Premièrement, et cela n'avait rien de drôle en soit, elle ne s'était pas trompée d'uniforme… Non, elle s'était trompée du genre de l'uniforme, elle portait l'uniforme MASCULIN de Risingstars, et aucun élève de l'école n'aurait eu – en plus ! – l'audace de porter la chemise sortie sur le pantalon, la cravate négligemment nouée et le blazer ouvert. A la place des chaussures noires elle avait préféré mettre des sortes de bottes de cuir qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, assorties de boucles métalliques qui auraient fait fureur dans un concert de hard rock mais certainement pas dans l'honorable institution que représentait l'école de Risingstars.

Pourtant, se disait Davis, elle était plutôt belle, avec son visage fin aux pommettes légèrement saillantes. Ses cheveux coiffés négligemment ressemblaient à un champ de bataille d'un roux sombre couvrant presque entièrement ses traits fins.

Ce qui était le plus frappant, c'était ses yeux vairons : celui de gauche était d'un noir profond et mystérieux dont on ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y noyer ; celui de droite brillait d'un éclat bleu et aussi limpide qu'un ciel avant la tempête.

Davis eut l'impression très nette qu'il n'était pas le seul qui semblait fasciné par la nouvelle. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la classe et en eut la confirmation. Quelques chuchotements lui parvinrent.

« Bizarre mais pas dégueu à regarder…

- Te fatigues pas, elle est pour moi...

- Toi et ta face de thon, je te conseille de…

- SILENCE ! Aboya Miss Roy pour les faire taire. Mademoiselle Wingates, je présume ? »

La nouvelle hocha la tête. Elle ne semblait pas du tout impressionnée ou intimidée par les explosions de voix de Miss Roy. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'elle la dominait d'une bonne tête.

Davis cligna soudain des yeux, se rendant alors compte que la nouvelle devait faire au moins 1m83 voire 1m84, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une fille aussi grande. Ce détail l'agaça légèrement, lui-même mesurait 1m81.

« Je vous conseille à l'avenir, mademoiselle Wingates, d'adopter beaucoup plus de rigueur dans votre comportement… Et dans vos habitudes vestimentaires ! »

Amarante se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules qui faillit faire étrangler une bonne partie des élèves. Elle ne manquait vraiment pas de culot…

« Où je m'installe ? demanda la nouvelle. »

Le son de sa voix fit sursauter Miss Roy mais aussi d'autres élèves. Elle n'avait rien de frêle, elle était incroyablement grave pour une fille, et très rauque mais elle convenait parfaitement à son apparence de garçon manqué.

« Où vous trouverez une place libre, répondit Miss Roy d'une voix sèche. »

Elle balaya la classe d'un regard blasé, ignorant les sourires d'invite de certains garçons. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Davis, ce dernier coupa le contact, mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être jaugé et examiné comme un insecte ou une proie.

Il sursauta légèrement quand il entendit le choc sourd d'un cas jeté sur une table à sa gauche. Amarante s'installa confortablement et sortit quelques effets. Le cours commença sans plus aucune interruption et se termina deux heures plus tard, pour la pause du déjeuner. A ce moment là, Amarante se tourna vers Davis, deux doigts sur la tempe pour le saluer.

« Woy, moi c'est Amarante, comme la guenon l'a dit. Mais tu peux m'appeler Crimson. Et toi ? »

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Sur le trace du scorpion…

II

* * *

Bah… Suite quoi

* * *

Amarante avait toujours détesté son prénom, cela avait quelques chose de trop « doux ». Sa mère l'avait choisi pour donner une consonance française « chic » mais cela avait surtout le don d'énerver l'adolescente. Tous pensaient pouvoir la manipuler à leur guise rien qu'en entendant ce nom, la prenant juste pour ce qu'elle semblait être : Une petite bourgeoise rouquine dont les riches parents compensaient leur absence en lui offrant ce qu'elle voulait.

Comme cet abruti de professeur du lycée Bluehills quelques mois auparavant. Elle se rappelait parfaitement sa bouche tordue de douleur tandis que la batte de baseball s'écrasait sur son faciès de porc. Ce gros vicelard aurait mérité plus que le coma mais malheureusement les flics étaient intervenus beaucoup trop tôt.

Elle l'aurait achevé sans hésitation.

Et maintenant, grâce à son grand-père Matthew elle se retrouvait dans un nouveau lycée mais cette fois elle ne se cacherait plus, elle lui avait fait la promesse. Elle apprendrait à s'accepter et à accepter le nouvel avenir qu'on lui donnait.

Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, elle prit sa montre gousset en or gris que lui avait offert grand-père Matthew et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était en avance d'au moins une demi heure.

Le pas léger, elle examina d'un air amusé son reflet dans la vitre d'un café.

L'ancienne Amarante aurait été choquée en voyant l'accoutrement masculin qu'elle portait mais cela lui plaisait. Elle n'avait plus à faire semblant de tout accepter, pour plaire à des personnes qui n'avaient rien à foutre d'elle.

Cette Amarante là était morte et avait laissé place à Crimson, une fille qui elle construirait son avenir et qui ne se courberait plus jamais devant qui que ce soit.

Elle tenta d'ajuster la cravate puis décida de la laisser comme elle était. Les passants lui jetaient des regards surpris, parfois ouvertement désapprobateurs. Elle leur adressait un sourire insolent, sans jamais perdre sa bonne humeur.

Crimson décida de couper par Prometheus Park, observant les enfants qui jouaient en profitant du chaud soleil d'été. Une atmosphère d'insouciance et de jeu flottait irrésistiblement, ralentissant imperceptiblement les pas de Crimson qui se mit à fredonner un air qu'elle avait entendu à la radio.

Le cri la ramena immédiatement dans la réalité.

En un instant elle vit la jeune femme. Elle venait de se faire arracher son sac par un voyou qui courait maintenant à toute vitesse à travers la foule, de l'autre côté de la route.

Le temps s'était comme arrêté tandis qu'elle s'approchait des enfants pour leur prendre leur ballon de foot. Comme dans un film au ralenti, elle vit le ballon s'élever légèrement dans les airs. Son pied frappa avec une rapidité surhumaine le ballon projeté à toute vitesse sur la tête du voyou qui heurta violemment une vitrine, la brisant en mille morceaux.

Puis le temps reprit brutalement sa course et Amarante s'immobilisa, encore surprise par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

De l'autre côté de la route, des passants curieux commençaient à s'amasser autour de la vitrine brisée. Des policiers apparurent et approchèrent la scène.

« T'es trop forte, madame ! fit soudain l'un des enfants en la regardant avec une admiration ébahie. Tu m'apprends à faire ça, dis dis ! »

Amarante se pencha vers le petit garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'années.

« Plein de légumes verts et beaucoup de sport, dit-elle à voix basse, d'une voix conspiratrice, c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin. Et surtout, toujours s'amuser. »

L'enfant hocha la tête d'un air enthousiaste.

Crimson s'éloigna discrètement, en espérant que personne d'autre ne l'avait vu réaliser ce tour de force.

« Hey ! Attendez ! Vous là ! »

Elle vit la jeune femme qui s'était fait agressée commencer à courir vers elle, probablement pour la remercier. Crimson grimaça et fusa pour lui échapper : il était hors de question qu'on la traite en héros, elle avait agi par réflexe et n'attendait aucune récompense pour cela.

Elle s'éclipsa facilement et emprunta une ruelle.

La jeune femme la poursuivit mais s'arrêta net quand elle déboucha dans une impasse. Elle s'approcha du mur et poussa un soupir frustré en voyant le mur infranchissable pour tout être humain normalement constitué.

De son côté, Crimson l'observa sans bouger, elle sentit son parfum quand elle s'approcha du mur.

Elle était peut-être un peu plus âgée qu'Amarante mais sûrement pas plus de 2 ou 3 ans. Ses cheveux d'un brun chaud tombaient en boucles épaisses jusqu'à sa taille fine. Son visage mutin mettait en valeur des traits réguliers et sensuels rehaussés par des yeux dorés qu'une paire de lunette de vue ne pouvait cacher.

Elle était nettement plus petite qu'Amarante et, par son tailleur strict mais élégant, devait être une employée de bureau, probablement cadre.

Au grand soulagement de Crimson, elle finit par abandonner sa recherche et s'en alla d'un air déçu.

Dès qu'Amarante fut certaine qu'elle était partie, elle arrêta d'utiliser son pouvoir de furtivité, chancelant légèrement sous le poids d'une fatigue pesante. Elle était encore loin de maîtriser cette compétence étrange qui la rendait presque transparente. Le professeur Smythe avait tenté de lui expliquer comment ce phénomène fonctionnait mais cela l'avait rendue encore plus confuse quand il avait commencé à parler de matière à capacité de modification du spectre lumineux de l'environnement. Il l'avait néanmoins prévenu que cette capacité n'avait rien à voir avec la véritable invisibilité, d'où l'utilisation de « furtivité ».

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que ce pouvoir avait toujours été très utile et qu'il marchait, même s'il demandait une concentration qui l'épuisait rapidement.

Elle prit sa montre gousset et jura.

Cette fois elle était définitivement en retard.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en courant, elle ne vit pas la silhouette postée au-dessus du toît de l'immeuble qui surplombait l'impasse. Cette silhouette qui s'appuyait sur une canne, avait absolument tout vu et regardait pensivement Amarante s'éloigner.

Ce fut en courant et hors d'haleine qu'elle franchit les portes de l'école de Risingstars. Elle demanda rapidement son chemin et finit par arriver devant la salle de classe où elle aurait déjà du y être 40 minutes auparavant.

Là, elle souffla longuement et retrouva son calme. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse sa première apparition en position de faiblesse, elle allait devoir montrer qui elle était et ce qu'elle valait vraiment.

Elle frappa sèchement sur la porte et un « ENTREZ ! » aboyé lui répondit aussitôt.

Une dernière inspiration et elle entra.

Le regard que lui envoyèrent le professeur et les autres élèves lui donna envie de rire. De toute évidence, ils l'avaient déjà catalogué dans la catégorie des gens infréquentables. Tant mieux, elle n'avait besoin de personne et surtout pas d'une bande d'abrutis comme eux. Après que la vache ayant le titre de prof lui ai fait une lecture sur les bienfaits de la rigueur et de l'ordre, elle demanda où elle pouvait s'installer.

La vache lui ayant donné le choix, elle examina attentivement les élèves, écartant immédiatement ceux qui tentaient d'attirer son attention par des simagrées stupides. Tous et toutes semblaient ne présenter aucun intérêt.

Pourtant, un élève attira son attention. Il n'affronta pas son regard, préférant sagement l'éviter. Il avait l'air plutôt ordinaire pourtant quelque chose, peut-être dans ses cheveux bruns ou dans ses yeux clairs, lui donna une impression de déjà-vu.

Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui s'amusait beaucoup et n'avait fait aucun commentaire quand elle était arrivée, que ce soit sur ses vêtements ou son physique, comme les autres. Elle s'installa sur une table vide à sa gauche. Dès la fin du cours, avant que les autres abrutis ne viennent l'emmerder, Amarante lui adressa la parole :

« Woy, moi c'est Amarante, comme la guenon l'a dit. Mais tu peux m'appeler Crimson. Et toi ? »

Les yeux du garçon semblèrent sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites puis il reprit son calme.

« Je m'appelle Davis Stany.

- Pas très causant, hein ? répliqua Amarante avec un sourire, au bout de quelques minutes de silence. »

Davis hocha la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise.

La journée promettait d'être intéressante, pensa Crimson avec malice.


End file.
